Trouble Is Just Around The Corner
by Cath
Summary: Hotaru meets this really cool guy, and the evil is brewing. Will Hotaru save her friends by fixing a mistake?


Trouble Is Just Around The Corner  
By: Hyper_Hotaru aka Cath  
  
Sailor Saturn stands in the entrance of the throne room of the evil that has been troubling Tokyo for the past month.   
She stands there looking over the bloody mess. Her closest friends, the Sailor Senshi and tuxedo kamen, lying on the floor, almost lifeless. They are all unconscious, bleeding, bruised, and almost dead, because of her. Because of her mistake, her absent minded decisions, her stupidity.  
Sailor Saturn stares at her friends as she thinks back, to how it all began…  
  
  
Chibi-usa and Hotaru were walking out of the golden crown arcade. As soon as they turn the corner, Hotaru jumps in front of her pinked-haired friend and was walking backwards while Chibi-usa was walking forward at the same pace.   
Hotaru was winking, grinning, and pointing accusingly at Chibi-usa. " Admit it! You like Peruru-kun!!"  
"WHAT!?" Chibi-usa blushed. "What makes you say -?"  
"Don't lie to me. Chibi-usa-Chan! It was written all over your face when you 'accidentally bumped' into him at the Sailor V station"  
"What do you mean 'bumped" into him!? You pushed me! HOTARU-CHAN look out"  
It was no use; Hotaru was laughing too hard and didn't notice the purpled haired boy walking down the street with his nose in the depths of a book. They collided and toppled over each other. They started to say "sorry" when while getting off each other they looked eyes. They stayed like that, eyes locked, until Chibi-usa started helping Hotaru up to her feet.   
"Hotaru-chan, you okay?"  
"yeah… Are you okay?" she looked at the stranger."  
"ummm, yeah I think. You must excuse me, I'm new in town. The name is Michael, and your name would be Hotaru?"  
"Tomoe Hotaru, yes. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She bent down and started to pick up his book when his hand touched hers. Call the ambulance, they had spring fever. Love at first site. Hotaru quickly took her hand away and blushed.   
"Ahem. Excuse me you two Love Birds but I'm booking it. See you later Hotaru-chan, nice to meet you Michael." And with that she walked off.  
"So Hotaru, would you like to go get something to drink? A milkshake perhaps?"  
"Um, sure." They started to walk in the opposite direction Chibi-usa went. "So, how do you like Tokyo so far, Michael-kun?"  
"Just call me Mike or Michael. Tokyo is great now that I've met you." They didn't talk until they got their milkshakes and sat down in a seat next to the window. "So, What school do you go to Hotaru?"  
"Mugen Gakuen." Michael smiled at these words and that made Hotaru smile as well. "So I can tell that you're going there too. Where have you lived before moving here?"  
"It doesn't matter. I won't be going back there anytime soon."  
Hotaru looked out the window and saw her friends Minako and Rei walk by. They saw her and walked into the café. "Michael, this is Minako-Chan and Rei-Chan."  
"Hi Michael." Minako said and sat down next to Hotaru and whispered, "Nice catch Hotaru-chan. He's cute." Hotaru quickly blushed and sweat dropped.   
"Hi." Rei finally spoke. She was standing there, and looking like she was in deep thought. She spoke again. "Minako-chan, I think we better go. Hotaru, you coming to the Shrine or you gonna go home."  
"OH! I totally forgot, forgive me Rei-chan! I'm sorry Michael but I have an engagment to get to with my friends. I'll see you Monday at school." Hotaru smiled and got up. Michael got up to, took her hand and kissed it like she was a princess, fragile and priceless.   
"See you then Hotaru."  
Hotaru, Minako, and Rei walked out of the café and started to walk down the street. Minako broke the silence, when they turned the corner. "So where'd you meet him Hotaru-chan? He is really cute."  
Hotaru blushed; she didn't stop blushing from that kiss. "Umm, when Chibi-Usa-chan and I were walking home from the arcade today. We bumped into him and he bumped into me and that's it really."  
"Wow, I wish I had that kind of luck!"  
"I dunno you guys. I didn't like him. I felt a bad aura around him."  
" Oh Rei! You're probably just jealous. I know I am a little."  
They got to the shrine and were met by Makoto, Ami, and Usagi. Luna and Artemis were already inside. They soon heard a noise behind them and saw that…  
"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san! You guys came to a meeting!" said Usagi  
"Don't get too excited, Usagi-Sama," Setsuna spoke. "We have some news to report. And Hotaru-Chan told us there was a meeting so we thought this was a good time to tell the rest of you."  
"You mean Hotaru-Chan knew something, and didn't tell us." Chibi-Usa said, just arriving.  
"Of course, Small Lady. She was there. We made her promise not to tell you all and get you worried and maybe get the facts wrong." Setsuna replied.   
They made there way into Rei's room and closed the door. Ami started. The Cats Luna and Artemis were there too, listening intently. " So, what's been going on?"  
Haruka answered, " Last night, there was an attack at our part of town. People getting drained of energy, other's brainwashed to attack, some were even taken." She paused and put up her hand to silence the questions that started at once. "Michi-san, Setsuna-san, and Hotaru-Chan came just in time to help me. Taking out that new youma was hard. And what was really getting annoying was the presents and laughing of the new Nega-General. I really wanted to teach him a lesson." She hit her hand with her fist.  
"We really couldn't see him," Michiru cut in, "And besides, he himself can pack a wallop."  
"I'll second that," Hotaru said.   
"Okay, But we should get going. Hotaru-Chan you coming?"  
"No. I wanna stay for the rest of the meeting. Anyway, they might want to ask questions." The outers, except Hotaru left, and all of a sudden everyone in the room was grinning at Hotaru. "What?"  
"Oh, don't play dumb Hotaru-Chan. I told Usagi-sama and she told everyone else."  
"Excuse me scouts," Mamoru interrupted, "What about the new evil and protecting the silver crystal and the Princess?"  
"We'll figure out a way Mamoru-sama. For now, you should get going if you want to be on time for your appointment." Luna reassured.  
Mamoru left and the girls started asking questions left and right to Hotaru. Artemis, getting really bored, fell asleep and Luna followed his example.  
***  
Monday came all to soon. Hotaru was sitting in the back of the class like always. She was reading a book when the teacher came in and told everyone to settle down. Homeroom was the only time to get a chance at reading something enjoyable.   
Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone sit next to her. She didn't pay attention to the fact it was someone new. The teacher was the next sound Hotaru heard.  
"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please stand up and show yourself to the class." The person next to Hotaru stood up. Hotaru was still reading her book, in deep thought. "Class, This is Thornton Michael-kun."   
Hotaru seemed to be kicked back into reality. Michael! The Michael she met the other day! She turned to face him and smiled.   
"Well Miss Tomoe. You finally returned to earth." Everyone in the class laughed at the teacher's comment. Hotaru blushed at the sudden, awkward, attention she was getting. "And, Miss Tomoe, Seeing that you have a matching schedule like our new student, you may show him around."   
The bell rang which was music to Hotaru's ears. She got up and got out of the classroom. She slowed down after a minute and sighed. She quickly jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. It was Michael.  
"Hey. Wait up!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You shouldn't be sorry, that teacher and your homeroom should be sorry. So, what's our first class?"  
"English." Hotaru turned into a classroom and Michael followed. He waited in the front of the class with the teacher and Hotaru sat in her usual lonely table for two. In all classes she usually sits alone. If she is sitting in one of those desks, she usually sits by herself in the back of the room.   
Class started and the teacher placed Michael next to Hotaru. The rest of the morning was like that too. Michael was placed next to Hotaru in her classes. In Math class, the class before their 6th period lunch, Michael gave a note to Hotaru.   
  
Dear Hota-chan,  
Meet me near the Great Oak tree  
in the schoolyard during lunch.  
~ Michael  
  
Hotaru was shocked. No one has ever called her Hota-chan. She was flattered, Michael really likes her. Getting back to her class work was hard. She was thinking ahead and couldn't stop wondering what he wanted to talk about that he couldn't talk about in the lunch area.  
  
When class ended Michael was he first out the door. Hotaru had a packed lunch so decided to just meet him there. When she got to the tree no one was there so she sat down against it. It was very tranquil but the silence was shattered by some piercing screams from the lunch area. She got up and ran to the lunch area soon to hide behind the corner of the school building.   
There was fog everywhere. Figures, possibly the lunch aids and some students, on the ground and some more getting drained by…  
"A youma" Hotaru whispered. She made sure no one was around. When she was sure the coast was clear, she shouted her Henshin, "SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!!"  
Sailor Saturn appeared on the roof of the school and through a rock at the youma. The Youma was not at all pleased of what the Death Senshi did. In a low grunted voice the youma asked, "Now who are you, why are you destroying my fun?"  
"I am The Sailor Senshi of Death and Re-Birth. With the help of my Guardian planet, Saturn, I shall help right the wrongs and fight evil that comes into my world. I am Sailor Saturn!"   
"Whatever, I don't like party-poopers." It glared at Saturn. There was a pause. The youma had dark blue flesh, silver lips, eyes, hair and eye shadow. She looked like a supermodel if she weren't so evil. She was wearing a very skimpy, silver, plastic, body suit and high heels in the same color. She looked like the youmas she and the outers fought the other night.   
The youma made a jump attack, "see how you like evil powers that cause death Sailor Saturn! ICE CANON!!!!" She put her hands out and together and they turned into a canon barrel. Ice shot out of it at Saturn like an avalanche squeezing through a tube.   
Saturn dodged, "two can play at this game. DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!" The shot Saturn did hit the youma straight on, causing a great explosion to occur. Saturn put her arm over her head and looked away. When she looked back, energy waves were going back into the people lying on the ground. 'That was too easy' she thought, 'There's no way I could of done that myself. It took all the strength of the outers to defeat them before. One little attack and she exploded?'  
A lone clap from behind her stopped her train of thought and made her turn around. It's the figure from the other night that didn't stop laughing. The same fog surrounded him. "Very impressive Death Senshi. Your friends aren't here and yet you seemed to have defeated my energy gathering youma."  
Sailor Saturn only glared at him.  
"Well, you see, death Senshi, that I have a couple of different types of youmas. Some are fighters, some are gathers and others are just my slaves that do my every bidding." He said in a matter of fact tone. " But I must say you are quite brave and it would be a great honor for you to become my slave… a VERY special slave-"  
"Oh shut up! There is no way I shall be your slave."   
"Oh well, your friends may think differently about it." As he said this, holograms of the outer senshi appeared around the figure. All evil looking.   
Sailor Saturn had enough of this. She gripped her glaive and ran toward the figure. Jumped and was about to kick him when he faded. She landed behind where he was, on her feet and knees bent. The figure appeared again where he was originally. The holograms of the scouts faded away. "tsk tsk tsk, no temper control."  
"I'll show you 'no temper control' … DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!" This time her anger was so high her attack was stronger, but the figure deflected it, causing it to hit her. She flew back and landed against the higher wall of the school (the gym) and fell down, collapsing. She is usually weak and that strong attack didn't help in the least.  
The figure laughed. "Pathetic! Attacked by your own attack, not so smart are you?"  
Sailor Saturn got up, all weak and sore, but very angry. She glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"I am evil, I am powerful, add them together you get me, Alucard!"  
"Negaverse lackey" Saturn muttered under her breath.  
"You are mistaken. I am not from the Negaverse. That place is very weak and stupid. I am from my own dimension. And you are becoming a real bother!" He attacked Sailor Saturn we an unexpected energy blast. She was blown back into the wall again, really hard. She looked up at Alucard with hatred in her eyes. He laughed, "Until next time, later death senshi…" and he faded away.  
Sailor Saturn de-hen shined. Hotaru got down from the roof of the school, all weak and sore. She remembered about meeting Michael at the tree and started to jog over. She was ready to faint, so was so tired, but she kept going and didn't know why. When she got there Michael was already there. "Hi Michael. I'm sorry, I went to the … uhh... math room, I forgot my folder."  
"Where is your folder?"  
"In my locker… I don't need it anymore today."  
"You look tired. Probably from all that running for your folder."  
"Yeah. Where did you run off to, after class ended?" she asked as she sat down next to him. She got her bagged lunch and opened it as he began to speak.  
"Uhh, I had to go to the bathroom." He took his lunch. Hotaru blushed. For the rest of the period they were talking about what happened in school earlier. "I don't think I like math much. I all my dittos had lipstick stains… that looked exactly like the teacher's lipstick. A very horrid color I might add as well"  
Hotaru giggled. "I know what you mean… it happens sometimes. Okay, try ALL the time." They both laughed. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch.   
"Well, Shall we go to Art?" asked Hotaru.  
"One second." Michael looked deep into Hotaru's eyes and leaned in. He kissed her lips so gently, but hard and passionately. Emotions rushed by Hotaru. She was so locked up into the kiss. He broke the kiss after a minute. He smiled and looked deep into her eyes. " Lets shall go to art. I want to draw your face on the paper so the blessed paper and your beauty shall be immortal." He took her hand and led her to the art room. Hotaru was blushes furiously.   
***  
  
Michael was walking Hotaru home. They were hand in hand talking and laughing, but were not alone. Chibi-Usa heard them coming and hid in a tree. She looked down at them passing by. 'I should be happy for Hotaru-Chan,' Chibi-Usa thought, 'But why aren't I? Is it him? Now that I think of it, I don't like the vibes coming from him. I hope Hotaru-Chan is careful.'  
She got down from the tree and ran through an alley as a short cut to catch up to them. "Hey Hotaru-Chan!!"  
Hotaru turned around. "Oh hiya Chibi-Usa-Chan. What's up?"  
"Nothing, except a certain someone who hasn't been calling me."  
"Oh I'm sorry Chibi-Usa-Chan, I forgot, PLEASE forgive me."  
"Oh, well, I gotta go… you coming to the shrine today, right? Or do I have to drag you?"  
"I'll be there. Don't worry." Chibi-Usa-Chan ran off. "Oh jeeze I am becoming a real ditz lately."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Hotaru, You're not a ditz." He kissed her check and started walking again. "I was wondering if you can help me with trigonometry Hotaru, I don't seem to be getting it."   
"Sure, you may come inside and we'll get some tea. I'll help you, it's really easy once you get the idea."   
They got to Hotaru's house and went inside. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna weren't there and Hotaru though they were at the store. She made some tea and they got settled in her room where they laid out their books on the low table and got to work. Hotaru was explaining a problem of their homework while Michael was staring at Hotaru's face instead. They were onto their final piece of homework, Science problems, when there was a knock on her door.   
Michiru opened the door when Hotaru called her to come in. "Oh hello Hotaru." She nodded to Michael, "Michael, isn't it?"  
"Hiya Michiru-San, and yes, this is Michael."  
"Hotaru-Chan, your friends at the shrine were wondering where you were."  
Hotaru quickly looked at her watch, it was 9:00pm, and the meeting was already over. "Oh NO! I totally forgot!! And Chibi-Usa-Chan reminded me about it earlier!!"  
"I told them that you may have had something urgent to get to and weren't able to come. I would call them and see if they are still there or not. I think tomorrow you guys have an off day at school so they want to have a slumber party."  
Michiru closed the door. Hotaru hit herself with a pillow. "I am very stupid!"  
"No, your not Hotaru, It's my fault, I asked you to help me with math and got you distracted. I guess I should go anyway, it's getting late." He got up and gathered his things together. Hotaru was about to open the door for him when he held her head with one hand and guided his mouth to hers. The kissed passionately and he added a little tongue. The kissed stopped and she opened the door. He thanked her for her help and left. Hotaru sighed.  
She remembered about her friends and ran to the phone and dialed Rei-Chan.  
"Oh hullo Hotaru-Chan. We were all worried about you."  
"Hiya Rei-Chan, I'm very sorry."  
"It's okay. Listen. Since tomorrow is a free day from school, do you wanna come on over? Grandpa and Chad left for a couple days and the guys of the group left 'cause they got bored, so the girls and I have the shrine to ourselves. We planned on a slumber party and some truth and dare. How about it?"  
"Okay, I'll be there in a few, k? Tell everyone that don't worry, that the one and only Tomoe Hotaru is coming. Hehe."  
"Buh bai, see you soon"  
"c ya."  
Hotaru got a backpack and got her essentials. Some clothes for tomorrow, hairbrush, toothbrush, PJs, and some of her secret stash… candy and popcorn!! She grabbed her sleeping bag and unrolled it then rolled it up again with the candy inside. 'Boy, I'm good!' she thought. She picked it up and picked up her pillow with her teddy bear stuffed inside the case. She slung her backpack on her back and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind it.   
"Hey, Hotaru-Chan! Do you want me to drop you off?" called Haruka's voice.  
"If it isn't too much trouble."  
"Yeah, like your gonna walk all the way across down," Haruka laughed. She grabbed her car keys. "Michiru-Chan, Setsuan-Chan, Hotaru-Chan is leaving!" Haruka called out. They came and hugged Hotaru and wished her to have a good time. They said their goodnights and Haruka escorted Hotaru to the car.   
Haruka drove off as soon as Hotaru reached the top of the stairs, to the shrine. She walked up to the door and plopped her stuff down quietly. She knocked on the wood three times and waited for someone to answer.   
The door suddenly opened and Hotaru quickly spoke in a low policeman voice, "Yes, I have reports of a really boring party at this residence. How do you plead?"  
At the door, Minako was standing there in her a big baseball type shirt and shorts. She giggled, "Guilty as charged! C'mon in Hotaru-Chan."  
Minako helped Hotaru with her stuff into the room where they had the party. It's the room that Rei had the martial arts classes' in. "Hey guys, guess who finally arrived to give us a ticket for throwing a really boring party. The non other, mysterious, HOTARU-CHAN!!"  
Hotaru walked from behind Minako. "Hiya everyone. Not too late I hope."  
Everyone's sleeping bags were in a circle, the head of them facing each other in the middle. In the middle laid some chips, cookies, and candy. Everyone was sitting or laying tummy down, feet up on their sleeping bags. There was a space between a pink sleeping bag with bunnies and moons and an orange sleeping bag. Hotaru unrolled her dark purple, almost black, sleeping bag in the space provided. She reached in and took out her bags, "Candy and popcorn anyone?"  
Makoto had set a portable mini stove so they could roast marshmallows and heat up the Shoo Fly Pie she made. Makoto got out a pot she was gonna use to make breakfast in the morning in and began popping popcorn, "Well, while this pops, and everyone is here, lets start the game. Usagi-Chan, why not go first."  
Usagi had a pink flannel type night outfit on. "I don't think there is much to do for dares, so should we just do truths?" every nodded in reply. "Okay, Hotaru-Chan."  
Hotaru almost choked on a Jolly Rancher she was sucking on. "Yes, Usagi-Chan?"  
"What do you see in Michael and was he the reason why you missed the meeting?"  
Everyone giggled as hotaru blushed. "C'mon now Hotaru-Chan, we need details," said Rei.  
"Okay, okay, yes, he was the reason I didn't come to the meeting. When we got to my house-YES he did walk me home-he asked me to help him with his math. He said he didn't get Trig, Personally I think he only fooled me to stay with me, he really wasn't paying attention to what I was tutoring about though he did get the right answers."  
"Sounds like a BIG crush, Hotaru-Chan!!" Ami inputted  
"I would think so," she sighed, "but those kisses were something!" Hotaru said without thinking. Everyone started oooing and laughing. " So, back to the game, Chibi-Usa-Chan! Now is the time that you can't lie to the truth…"  
Chibi-Usa got scared, knowing what Hotaru was going to ask.  
"Do you like Peruru-Kun, yes or no?"  
Chibi-Usa blushed, put her pillow in her face and muttered.  
"What was that Chibi-Usa-Chan? We did not hear you."  
She took the pillow off and shouted, "YES!!"  
Hotaru started laughing, saying, 'I KNEW IT!" while Usagi, who was next to her future Daughter, rubbed her hand on Chibi-Usa's head. "AWWW HOW CUTE! My lil Chibi-Usa has a little crush!"  
"Crush… YEAH RIGHT Usagi-Chan! A blush like that can't mean a little crush!" Makoto pointed out.   
Chibi-Usa, now getting annoyed, asked next. "So, tell me mother, did you go to Third base with daddy yet?"  
Usagi's face faulted. Everyone started bursting out, laughing.   
  
***  
  
The next morning was great. Makoto made a big breakfast: Farina, cheese egg omelets, and pancakes. Usagi and Chibi-usa acting too much alike made everyone laugh.  
After they all ate, Hotaru asked if she could be excused to talk a walk to digest. They all said sure and she walked out. When Hotaru was at the bottom of the temple stairs, she heard Chibi-Usa running after her.  
"Hey, wait up Hotaru-Chan, I wanna talk to you."  
The started walking together down the sidewalk. "Sure, what about, Chibi-Usa-Chan?"  
"Michael. We were talking about him in our meeting last night."  
"Why would you talk about him?"  
"Hotaru-Chan, you are my best friend and the others are your friends too. We wanna be sure to keep you safe-"  
"You don't think he is a good person Chibi-Usa-Chan?"  
"Lemme finish. As your friends, we wanna keep you safe. And since they thought I am more of friend with you I should tell you what we think."  
"What do you think about him Chibi-Usa-Chan?" Hotaru started to get really serious in her stare on Chibi-Usa.   
Chibi-Usa was scared to say. And the Stare wasn't helping. "Uhhhh, we don't like him Hotaru-Chan. Rei-chan and I feel a bad aura every time he is around."  
"YOU JUST JEALOUS!"  
"No, I would never be-"  
"THEN YOU THINK I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!"  
"Hotaru-Chan, Please! Be reasonable. We're only trying to protect you." Chibi-Usa was crying at this moment.  
"Let me tell you something Chibi-Usa!! YOUR SPOILED AND SELFISH!" she paused for a moment, "and you'll never… EVER become a lady like your mother!!"  
Chibi-Usa couldn't take it anymore. She slapped her dear friend across the face with all her might.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Sailor Saturn looks at her best friend Sailor Chibi-Moon. She gets tears in her eyes. "How can I have been so blinded, so stupid," she whispered. "I'm very sorry Chibi-Usa-Chan, please have the soul to forgive me."  
"Oh, this is SO sad… oh boo hoo hoo." A voice sulked. Then he started laughing. "WEAK ALL OF YOU … WEAK!"   
Sailor Saturn stopped crying. "Alucard… Michael… who ever the hell you are! Your going to PAY…. Pay dearly!"  
She turned around to face… him! It was Michael, only with the same flesh that matched his servants. He wore a silver silk type outfit and boots. His mouth was painted silver and his eyes, a cold blue color. He didn't do anything, nothing but grin.  
"I should have listened to them, but no, I was too involved... with an evil person, you!"  
"Death Senshi, you have got a chance of a life time! To have anything you want, not to be made fun of at school, immortality!"   
"I spit at it! You hurt my friends, and you'll will surely pay for it."  
"Don't you remember this situation, Hotaru? The roof of the school, when you tried to attack me with you pitiful attack." She remembers, and listens to what he says; "I thought you wouldn't make the same mistake twice. If you do try it, you're a VERY stupid, very weak, Girl!"  
Sailor Saturn had it with him! He took over her life, lost her best friend and almost killed the people she cared for most. "SUPREM… DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!!!" she attacked with her power 100 times greater and stronger.  
"FOOL!" he reflected the power back at her…   
She quickly jumped in front of her friends and shouted, "SILENT WALL!!!!"  
The power reflected, and aimed straight towards Alucard. With this unexpected twist he is hit. He falls to the ground, dying.  
"Uh, I… I under estimated you… Hotaru." White fumes started coming out of him and into the other senshi. He started to age. "We shall, meet again-" he died.  
The body turned into dust and blew away. Sailor Saturn got up and ran to her friends. She knelt down besides her best friend, who was waking up. "Chibi-Usa-Chan, please forgive me…" She hugged her best friend.  
"Of course Hotaru-Chan."  
With most of their powers returned, they all teleported out of the throne room. They are at the shrine, even the outers. They all were talking about the last couple of weeks. They all noticed Hotaru so quiet.   
"Hotaru-Chan, what is wrong?" Asked Setsuna.  
"I still can't get over the fact that a guy… THAT OLD KISSED ME!"  
They all laughed.   
"Hey, Chibi-Usa-Chan. I'm sorry about what I said before. You will become a great lady. I think you already are."  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for slapping you."  
"Friends forever?"  
"BEST friends forever!"  
They hugged.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Someone shouted, and through pillows at them. The grinned and started to have fun!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters. This is only my second fanfic I am posting on the net and the fist of Hotaru Tomoe. Send any comments or flames to Kara5443@thespark.com  
  



End file.
